


Did It Hurt

by midnightdown (sailorsuga)



Series: 1D Drabble Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutie Pie Liam, M/M, Mild Language, Tsundere Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsuga/pseuds/midnightdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Did it hurt just to know I was right here waiting?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did It Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> (2010/11): So I’m having terrible writer’s block and I’m trying to do some Fanfic challenges, prompts, shit like that so maybe it’ll go away. And right now I’m doing the iPod shuffle challenge where you just put your iPod on shuffle and write to the first songs that play. This is the first one for me.
> 
> (2016): Yeaaah, reading that not brought some sad memories. But, anyways, same shit: grammar/spelling errors probably, my stories from 2010/11 will stay as they are, tsundere niall this time oooh, I was a stupid 14 year old spare me. Also, summary provided by Did It Hurt by Nevershoutnever.

Niall determined a long time ago that Liam Payne was a problem.

Everything about him was just…troublesome. It made him angry when Liam let out that cute little laugh of his that you rarely heard because he was so soft-spoken; or when he gave you that puppy dog look and wasn’t even aware he was doing it; or his accent; or his singing voice; or how he looked in flannel shirts.

It all just pissed Niall off.

Niall Horan wasn’t a “love” person. He’s never been in love. His relationships lasted until he was bored and he decided to move on which was usually about two weeks.

But it’s been six months. Six months of avoiding Liam’s eyes; six months of staring at him; six months of stuttering when speaking to him; six months of extra heartbeats and lost words.

Liam Payne was most definitely a problem.

“There we go.” Liam said with a small laugh as he finished scribbling on the sole of his gym shoe and Niall raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?” he questioned and Liam flashed him a sweet smile that Niall refused to say made his heart stop.

“You know how Woody’s got Andy’s name on his foot in Toy Story?” Liam asked and Niall rolled his eyes. How could he forget? The boy played the movie non-stop everyday.

“Yeah, so?”

“Ta-da!” Liam exclaimed, holding up his shoe where he wrote with the Sharpie and Niall’s eyes widened at the sight of his name scribbled across the shoe.

“Why the hell did you write Niall?” Niall asked and it came out much louder than he wanted to and Liam shrugged casually.

“I wanted to try something else. Besides, your name is cute.” Liam muttered, slipping the shoe on and waving his foot around proudly.

He was unaware of the barrage of curses and glares he was receiving as the red rushed to Niall’s cheeks.

_‘He’s too cute, damn it…’_


End file.
